The disclosure relates to a light scanning apparatus.
In image forming apparatuses such as laser printers, a light scanning apparatus is generally mounted which exposes a surface of a photosensitive member. A light scanning apparatus is known which has, in a housing (optical box), a light source (semiconductor laser), a deflector (polygonal rotating mirror) that deflects and scans laser light and a control substrate (laser driving circuit substrate) that controls driving of the light source.